ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Galatea (Justice League Unlimited)
Galatea (or Tea, for short) is a fictional supervillain in the animated series Justice League Unlimited. She first appeared in the episode "Fearful Symmetry", and is voiced by Nicholle Tom. Fictional character biography Galatea is actually a clone of Supergirl, created by Professor Hamilton and Project Cadmus and artificially aged to adulthood. She is designed specifically as a countermeasure to the Justice League, more specifically Superman and Supergirl, in the event they were to go rogue. Galatea's personality has been altered to ensure she performed her duties with a sociopathic relish. Due to the quirk of the cloning process, Galatea and Supergirl share a psychic link which allows Supergirl to experience Galatea's actions while sleeping, while Galatea experiences insomnia due to Supergirl's subconscious moral restraints on her own actions. In the episode "Fearful Symmetry," Galatea decides to kill those aware of her creation in positions to expose her, in part to draw Supergirl out. Supergirl and Galatea battle until Project Cadmus cuts short the fight by destroying the facility, to rein in Galatea and cover their involvement. Galatea is badly injured in her first fight with Supergirl, and spends several months in an intensive care unit tended by Dr. Hamilton's team. After recovering, she was then upgraded through intensive training and a biological enhancement. Dr. Hamilton artificially aged her body to her physical prime to increase her combat effectiveness. At the time, Supergirl is somewhere between 18 & 20, her last appearance in the show was her 21st birthday, but the upgraded Galatea appears to be in her mid to late 20s. When preparing to leave she hugs Dr. Hamilton and calls him "Daddy." Galatea returns in the episode "Flashpoint." After the Justice League is framed by Lex Luthor for firing on a city with their headquarters' main cannon, Amanda Waller orders Galatea to lead an army of Ultimen clones against the League (episode "Panic in the Sky"). Although Waller calls off the assault after learning the truth, Galatea ignores the order and attacks the satellite. She is incapacitated by Supergirl who pins her against a wall with an electrical cable from the Watchtower's nuclear generator, frying Galatea with the electrical output of a small city. The name "Galatea" is a reference to the mistaken association of Roman poet Ovid's account of the myth of Pygmalion the sculptor, and his love Galatea (actually the name of a sea nymph in another portion of Ovid's work), whom he sculpted from ivory and brought to life through prayer. Galatea's costume is a homage to Power Girl, although their origins and personalities are significantly different. Powers and abilities Galatea has all of the normal Kryptonian powers of Superman and Supergirl: super-strength, flight, super-speed, heat vision, etc. She is stronger than Supergirl due to her being artificially aged to adulthood (though Supergirl is able to overcome her in both their battles). External links *Galatea on the DC Animated Universe Wiki Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC animated universe characters Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:Kryptonians Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional doppelgängers Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:2004 introductions